Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-25373667-20170509151248
"Wollt ihr den totalen Krieg?!" ---- Sieg! ---- With the recent acquisition of the Elsaß-Lothringen region from France, Germany, for the first time in history, has been completely unified under a single banner. Although normally this would be a celebrated event, and even a national holiday, events from abroad prevent this joyous occasion from being celebrated. ---- In the Reichstag, broadcasted before the world, the Kaiser has decided to give a speech, addressing both the recent events in France, and the current situation with the Børkish Empire. "For centuries, the German people have struggled and fought for our sovereignty and unification. We have been opposed and stopped at every turn, as we attempt to unify our people, and preserve our culture and way of life. And, until today, that struggle has been punished and crucified by the globalist regimes of the world. They fear our strength and unity as a nation and people; they fear us, because we do not submit to their rule, because we do not wish to be slaves to their regime. And so they crush us at every turn, doing absolutely everything in their power to annihilate our people, seize our land, and destroy all remnants of our culture!" "As Germans, all we strive for is unity among our people! And we have achieved this at last! But even as we celebrate this great accomplishment, we are back-stabbed and attacked by those who we do not wish to come to conflict with! Our Børkish brothers, who we have, for many years, considered brothers and sisters of the German blood, have had the audacity to come and destroy all that we have worked for! Our struggle, centuries old, means nothing to them, as they are overtaken by blood-lust and globalist propaganda. They have come to rape our people and land, burning our glorious nation, our beautiful Reich to dust. We will not submit to these globalist whores! We will do all in our power, use every resource and every talent at our disposal to keep these barbarians at bay, and keep them out of Germany. They may be strong, but we are stronger." "And the Soviets, despite our continued attempts to normalize our relations with them, they try again and again to destroy us! We may have conflicting ideologies, but war between us will accomplish nothing but the savage rape and pillaging of innocent lives! I speak for Germany, Poland, Hungary, and the Netherlands when I say that we do not desire to expand eastward into Soviet territory. We do not wish conflict upon those who, although they persecute our people and culture, do not stand in the way of German unification! If they want war, we will give it to them, but until then, we will do whatever is in our power to make them understand that we do not want conflict with those who do not stand in our way!" "All we desire is the unification of our people, and the preservation of our culture and way of life! We do not desire unjust or unnecessary conflict into areas and into nations who do not stand in the way of the unification of our people! But if they wish to come and take all that we have worked for, we will destroy them. We do not wish to obtain more land than what we have fought for, land that is rightfully German. Our centuries old struggle will not be in vain, and we will not fail or waiver as those who want to destroy us spread heresies and lies against us, before butchering our people in the ovens and camps of hate." "We do not wish further unnecessary bloodshed. We will do everything in our power to preserve what we have, and will do what what we can to preserve the sovereignty of our Hungarian, Polish, and Dutch brothers. We formally disagree with the actions of the Iberians and Italians in France, and we will discuss their actions towards the French people and attempt to convince them to undo their actions. We will do what we can to preserve the further soveriegty of the French people against the Singaporeans and Børks, and any others who attempt to seize what rightfully belongs to our French cousins. We can only hope that the world can understand what we do and what we want, so that our Reich may live on peacefully." The Reichstag erupts with thunderous applause, and the speech is recorded and broadcasted to many news stations around Europe and the World. The German, Polish, Hungarian, and Dutch people wait anxiously, hoping war with the Soviets can be avoided.